


Last Kiss

by Cheree_Cargill



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheree_Cargill/pseuds/Cheree_Cargill
Summary: This was from a story challenge in which the first words had to be "kiss me".  This one is dark and pure fantasy and I will admit that I pulled it from "Conan the Barbarian".  Hope you enjoy it.





	Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The Star Trek characters are the property of Paramount Studios, Inc. The story contents are the creation and property of Cheree Cargill and is copyright (c) 2000 by Cheree Cargill. This story is Rated PG. Note:

 

"Kiss me..."

Christine could barely manage a whisper now, her strength fading quickly as the poison arrow took effect. "Let me breathe my last breath into your mouth..."

Spock clutched her against him, frantically covering her cold lips with his warm ones, willing life to flow back into his Woman, willing strength to transfer from his body into hers. The raid on Kirk's camp had gone badly. Several of Spock's men had been killed. But this loss ... The others had been seasoned Vulcan warriors and went to Seleya's snows singing of blood and glory. This loss cut him more than he could say and he cursed himself and all the gods for allowing his Woman, his glorious valkyrie, to ride with them into this battle.

He kissed her hard again, his lips commanding her to respond as she had so many nights lying beneath him, her long legs hugging his hips, her cries of ecstasy driving him to explosive culmination.

It was no use. She tried to raise a hand to his shoulder but could not. Her hand flopped back limply, the effort plainly costing her. She looked up at him, her china blue eyes beginning to glaze. "It's all right. I told the wizard I would pay the gods to save your life. They call me now."

Her eyes fluttered and, panic-stricken, he blurted, "Christine! No!"

It brought her back, just a little. Her lips lifted in a little smile. "I will never leave you. When I am dead and you still fighting, I will come back to fight at your side."

A tremor abruptly ran through her and she moaned. "I'm so cold! Kiss me, Spock! Keep me warm!"

Desperately, he kissed her, holding her close against his heated body. * _Live! Live!*_ he ordered her.

He felt her spirit pulling away and he raised his head, searching her pale face. Her eyes closed again and her head fell back, her long sun-colored hair cascading down like a silken waterfall. "...so cold..." The last of her breath seeped from her lungs. "... keep ... me ... warm..."

Her spirit ... her _katra_ ... flew from her lifeless body with the last of her words and he was powerless to stop it. She was gone.

He threw his head back and bellowed an anguished, full-throated scream that chased her soul into the heavens. Then he lowered his face and buried his grief in her full, still warm breasts. So many nights he had lain there, pillowed in their comfort, kissing and caressing them as she slid her fingers through the long midnight black strands of his hair.

He memorized her scent, her feel, her taste. Burned it into his memory. Seared it onto his soul. As if he did not know it already. As if he would ever forget...

Hoofbeats pulled him from his misery and he raised his face to find the source.

A brown-haired man with cruel green eyes sat astride a white horse, both the stallion's harness and the man's clothing festooned with bones, teeth and other trophies of his victories. The man was grinning maliciously.

Spock laid Christine's body down and rose in one smooth, cat-like motion, pulling his sword from its scabbard simultaneously. His hard, dark eyes never left his opponent, his hated rival.

Kirk laughed contemptuously. "You fool," he said harshly. "You cannot defeat me. The powers of Light are behind me. I have but to lift my hand and your Darkness will vanish forever in a lightning bolt. I illuminate all that I touch. Your shadows sully and defile it. _That_ is why your slut died here. She paid for her treason and desertion to the ranks of Darkness."

Spock's face held the power of a lowering thunderstorm, the terrible unnatural night of a total eclipse. His black cloak rippled as the whirlwind built around him, draining all light from the land.

"Then let us finish this once and for all," he said, his voice like the rumble in the earth before it tears apart in the midst of its blackness. "Now you will understand why you fear the Night. Now you will know why you are afraid of the Darkness."

And he started forward in vengeance and wrath.

 

THE END


End file.
